Plot
Legend * Italics: Jian Chen does not witness the event * Timeline: The event is not narrated in a linear fashion, but it's included for completeness and to keep linearity of the plot. Timeline?: Best estimate * (Information): Not an event, but the revelation of an important piece of information. * Start: Continuous event, marks start. * End: Continuous event, marks end. __TOC__ Tian Yuan Continent Gesun Kingdom Youth *Death and Rebirth 1}} *Gesun Kingdom Arc Gesun Kingdom Escapee *Flight from the Gesun Kingdom 64}}- *Blue Wind Kingdom Arc 80}}- **Mountain Range of Magical Beasts 85}}- **Joining the Flame Mercenaries **Meeting a Mysterious Stone **Flame Mercenaries Operation 110}}- *** Flame Mercenaries Tragedy ** Fengyang City Arc 166}}- ** Sheltered in the Huang Village 195}}- *** Awakening of the Azulet Sword Spirits *** Saving Ming Dong ** Back to Wake City 205}}- *** Payback in Wake City *** Submission of the Clans *** Meeting Katata and Katafei *** Wake City Magical Beast Horde Gathering of the Mercenaries * Travel to Mercenary City 264}}- ** Picking up Ming Dong ** Zhuya Kingdom Arc ** Dazhou Kingdom Arc * Mercenary City Arc 288}}- ** Gathering of the Mercenaries *** Survival Competition *** Elimination Tournament ** Departure of Ming Dong ** Holy Land Arc ** Flight from Mercenary City The Winged Tiger God * Thacia City Arc 350}}- ** Adopting the Winged Tiger God * Moonlight City Arc 363}}- ** Fall before the Shi Family and the Jiede Clan *** Lifesaving by the Azulet Sword Spirits. "Third life" starts ** Rescue by Xiu Mi * Recovery in the Longevity Valley 373}}- * Cross Mountains Arc 386}}- ** Recovery of the Azulet Sword Spirits Gesun Kingdom Expert * Qinhuang Kingdom Arc 390}}- ** Meeting Qin Ji again ** Becoming an Imperial Protector * Inquiries in the Qiangan Kingdom 390}}- * Rushing to the Pingyang Kingdom 401}}- ** Saving Changyang Hu * Overturning the tides in the Gesun Kingdom War 414}}- ** Battle by the western stronghold: fight the Hidden Dragon Kingdom ** Battle by the eastern stronghold: fight the Blue Wind Kingdom and the Qiangan Kingdom ** Qiangan Kingdom Arc *** Fulfilling the promise to Kendall *** Extinguishing the Yangji Sect branch ** Retreat of the invading armies * Back to the Changyang Clan 432}}- * Fighting the Hua Yun Sect 444}}- * Meeting the Imperial Family 451}}- * Heavenly Eagle Kingdom Arc 461}}- ** Sect of Dragon and Tiger, Situ Qing, Radiant Spirit Pills (not quite an arc, just a reminder to expand) Flame Mercenaries Expansion * Seeing Tie Ta again and partying up 530}}- * Back to the Blue Wind Kingdom 540}}- ** Rebellion of the Flame Mercenaries ** Payback in Fengyang City ** Meeting Bi Lian ** Expansion of the Flame Mercenaries * Back to Heavenly Eagle Kingdom Arc 594}} * Return to Mercenary City 596}}- ** Meeting Xiao Ling ** Fighting the Saint Rulers of the Shi Family. ** Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): Minor Achievement * Back to Longevity Valley 619}}- ** Fighting the Jiede Clan ** Meeting Xiu Tianyu again and partying up * Recruiting Nubis 634}}- * Return to the Heavenly Eagle Kingdom 638}}- ** Fight over the Tungsten Alloy Vein ** Fight against Situ Qing and Bi Hai ** Defeating Situ Qing * Reunion with the Bi Clan Ancestor 669}}- ** Breakthrough (Mysteries of the World): Saint Ruler * Wiping out the Hongfu Clan 682}}- ** Looting the Dragon Slaying Sword * Fight against the Tiger King 691}}- The Holy Empire * Invitation to the Qinhuang Kingdom 697}}- ** Helping the Tianqin Clan *** Looting the Primordial Godsilk *Raid of the Saint Ruler Traitors 711}}- **Death of Jian Chen's parents *''Bi Dao leaves the Gesun Kingdom seeking strength and revenge'' 720}} *Holy Empire Arc 723}}- **Cultivation as a Radiant Saint Master **''Teirlinck recovers using the Essence Blood of a Soaring Centipede brought by Hao Wu'' **Survival Competition in the Saint Artifact *Invasion from the Beast God Continent 783}}- ** The Protector Clans re-enter the Tian Yuan Continent *Battle in the City of God 788}}- **The Saint Item Spirit breaks free from the Radiant Saint Master Union. **Rui Jin, Hong Lian, Hei Yu and other high-level Magical Beasts are freed from the Saint Artifact **Rui Jin helps Jian Chen escape from the Holy Empire. Sea Realm Fantasy Star Ocean *Jian Chen lost in the Felicity Empire 794}}- **The Saint Item Spirit accepts Jian Chen as master. **Tian Jian advices Jian Chen seek refuge in the Sea Realm. *Jian Chen is sent to Lore City by Tian Jian 796}} **The Saint Item Spirit heals the limbs of Changyang Hu. *Jian Chen goes to the Qinhuang Kingdom for his parents' corpses. 797}}- *Gathering at the Changyang Manor 801}}- **Meeting between the Changyang Clan and the Changyang Protector Clan **Descent of the Ice Goddess Hall to Lore City ***Changyang Mingyue reunites with the Changyang Clan ***Changyang Hu leaves for the Pure Heart Pavilion *Three Saints Island Arc 809}}- **Welcomed by Xiao Qian and Xiao Yue **Meeting the Saintess of the Zither again **Meeting the Changyang Clan Ancestor *Fantasy Star Ocean Arc 814}}- **Unveiling the enigma of Dragon Island ***Travel across the Eight Trigrams Disorientating Formation ***Rui Jin and Hei Yu disappear ***Exploring the independent space of the Yinyang Saint Rock ****Last resort Dual Cultivation with the Heavenly Enchantress ****Meeting Mo Tianyun ****Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 2nd Layer *Breakthrough (Changyang Zu Yunkong): Saint Ruler 850}}- Sea Realm Refugee *Fight against Bi Yifei and Ling Yuanzi 855}}- *Wandering in the Sea Realm Arc 858}}- **Adventure in the Serpent God Hall *** Fight against Yensen ****Looting the Abyssal Crystal ***Recruiting Xie Wang ***Pursuit from the Serpent God Hall ****Escape into the Heaven's Spirit Hall **The plot of the Heaven's Spirit Hall ***Battle royale between the Heaven's Spirit Hall, the Serpent God Hall, and Jian Chen's party **The Divine Generals of the Serpent God Hall steal the Primordial Godsilk **Escorted into the Sea Goddess Hall **Meeting the Hall Elder of the Sea Goddess Hall ***Handing over the Abyssal Crystal to the Sea Goddess Hall **Becoming the Ruler of the Turtle Clan Arc *''Tian Yuan Continent interlude'' 907}}- **''Changyang Zu Yunkong returns to the Changyang Clan'' **''Bi Jian plots against Flame City'' **''Qin Qin becomes a disciple of the Heavenly Enchantress'' Octoterra Divine Hall *Exploring the Octoterra Divine Hall Arc 910}}- **Unsealing and seizing an Emperor Armament sword **Assassination attempt of the Serpent God Hall ***Death of Jian Chen's traitorous partisans **Fighting the soul of the Blood Demon Emperor ***Resisting the Empyrean Demon Orb **Thysnich enters the control center of the Octoterra Divine Hall **Devouring the soul of the Blood Demon Emperor ***Breakthrough (Mysteries of the World): Saint Ruler, 7th Heavenly Layer ***The Empyrean Demon Orb is expelled from Jian Chen's Sea of Consciousness **Secluded Cultivation in the Saint Artifact Battle of Flame City *''Battle of Flame City'' 937}}- **''Ming Dong'', Dugu Feng, Tie Ta and Little Fatty exit Secluded Cultivation as Heaven Saint Masters **''Bi Jian tries to capture You Yue and Bi Lian. He is intercepted by Bi Hai'' **Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Saint Ruler ***''Tie Ta's Warring God Bloodline awakens'' **''Ceasefire between the Mortal Realm fighters'' **''Bi Hai is defeated and pursued by Bi Jian. Tie Ta defends him and bleeds, surprising the bystanders'' **''Tian Jian arrives and takes Tie Ta away after discovering his identity, as well as Ming Dong'' **''Surrender of the Flame Mercenaries'' **''Changyang Zu Yunkong leads Jian Chen's friends to Lore City'' Sea Realm Expert *Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 3rd Layer 945}}- *Struggle for the Octoterra Divine Hall 947}}- **Capturing the Emperor Armament **Thysnich acquires partial control of the Octoterra Divine Hall **Jian Chen kills Thysnich **Storing a strand of Emperor Power **The Sea Goddess requests Jian Chen to look for a new host of the Empyrean Demon Orb **Building up the Octoterra Divine Hall *''[[Huang Tianba] is captured by the ancestor of the Huangpu Clan]'' *Payback in the Sea Realm 951}}- **Fighting the Divine Generals of the Serpent God Hall ***Recovery of the Primordial Godsilk Strength Rivaling the Protector Clans Acquiring Powerful Helpers *Return to Three Saints Island 965}} *Reconquest of Flame City Arc 968}}- **Resisting the Protector Clans **Meeting the Path Lord of Carnal Desires **Rui Jin and Hei Yu fight against the Path Lord of Carnal Desires in the Outer Space **Showdown between Kaiser, Lankyros, Rui Jin, Hei Yu and the Path Lord of Carnal Desires *Jian Chen agrees to join the Changyang Protector Clan 984}} *Jian Chen's parents revived by the Three Soul-controlling Techniques 989}}- *You Yue joins Jian Chen's party 993}} *Revenge of the Winged Tiger God Arc 994}}- *''Breakthrough (Hong Lian): Saint King, Great Perfection'' 1005}} *''Rui Jin gives the improved treasures of the Scorching Divine Phoenix clan to Hong Lian'' 1006}} *Kaiser hunts Jian Chen 1007}}- **Xiao Ling leaves Mercenary City and fends off the Saint Emperors *The seal below Mercenary City is attacked by a powerful expert from the World of Forsaken Saints 1015}}- *Xiu Houston becomes the master of the Empyrean Demon Orb 1020}} *Xiu Houston gives the Bloodsword Token to Jian Chen 1021}} *Xiao Ling invokes the Mysteries of the World for Ming Dong and Rum Guinness *Extermination of the remaining Saint Ruler Traitors Arc 1022}}- *Hunting down Bi Jian Arc 1028}}- **Zaar Caiyun falls into comma *Meeting in the Radiant Saint Master Union 1036}}- *Bright Moon Divine Hall Arc 1040}}- *''The Heavenly Enchantress returns to Three Saints Island, together with the newly born Xiao Bao'' 1057}} *Dealings with the clans Arc 1063}}- **Bi Dao's Revenge Arc **Visiting the Changyang Protector Clan **Guihai Yidao's awakening **Dropping Huang Luan in the Sea Realm **''[[Xiu Houston] goes into Secluded Cultivation]'' ** Breakthrough (Mysteries of the World): Saint Ruler, 9th Heavenly Layer **Devastating the Yama Hall ***Bi Dao is rescued, and he devours the soul of Venerable Poisonsword *Tie Ta acquires the legacy of Aergyns in the Fantasy Star Ocean 1099}} **Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Saint King * ''Invasion of the Hundred Races'' 1100}}- * Recruiting Qing Yixuan for the Turtle Clan 1110}} * Divine Realm Arc 1111}}- Changyang Clan Crisis * Saints' Fruit Arc 1137}}- * Trapped in the Changyang Clan Arc 1169}}- ** Internal Strife of the Changyang Clan * Gifting the Saints' Fruit to Tian Jian 1188}} * Sealing the Changyang Clan Arc 1189}}- ** Jian Chen meets Shangguan Aojian and teaches him about the Innate Chaotic Body ** The Zu Branch moves to Lore City, breaking off from the Changyang Protector Clan * Changyang Hu befriends Feng Yixiao 1202}}- ** [[Changyang Hu]'s peregrination back to the Changyang Clan] * The Bloodsword Sect's return to the Tian Yuan Continent 1212}}- ** Destroying the Underworld Sect * Arctic Continent Arc 1218}}- * Changyang Hu finishes his Great Liberation and leaves the Changyang Clan 1228}} * [[Tian Jian] leaves Mercenary City in search of a breakthrough to Saint Emperor] Mo Tianyun's Visit * Breakthrough ([[Xiu Houston]): Saint Emperor] 1238}} * Houston in the Death Nest Arc 1239}}- * Mo Tianyun returns to the Tian Yuan Continent 1241}}- ** Mo Tianyun heals the soul of Ning Shuang with a Soul-nurturing Formation[ ** [[Mo Tianyun] safely destroys the seal in the Saint Artifact] ** Mo Tianyun nurtures the metallic Spirit below the Tungsten Alloy Vein, and connects it to Jian Chen. ** Meeting between Mo Tianyun and Protector Shui ** Mo Tianyun sacrifices his Clone to suppress the World's Great Calamity Worldly Ebb * Dealings with the Hall Master of the Heaven's Spirit Hall 1246}}- * Jian Chen leaves the Octoterra Divine Hall for Qing Yixuan's use in the Turtle Clan 1248}} * Xuanhuang Microcosm Arc 1249}}- * ''Mercenary City'''' borrows the Emperor Armaments of most Protector Clans.'' 1276}}- ** The Tyrant's Blade School announces the return of Guihai Yidao. ** The Changyang Clan is freed by the other Protector Clans and Mercenary City * The World of Forsaken Saints sends an scouting party to the Tian Yuan Continent 1281}} * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 4th Layer 1282}} * Reaching the Sword Origin realm of the Way of the Sword through the Comprehension Tea Leaves 1284}}- * The Primordial Godsilk absorbs Xuanhuang Qi from the barrier of the Xuanhuang Microcosm's Domain. 1294}} * Exterminating the scouting party of the World of Forsaken Saints 1295}} * The Sea Goddess Hall, Beast God Continent and the Hundred Races reinforce the defenders from the Tian Yuan Continent 1296}}- * ''Xiao Ling'''' purges her Origin Energy off Kaiser, Lankyros and the Path Lord of Carnal Desires.'' 1300}} * Xiao Jin is born from the Tungsten Alloy Vein, resisting the Heavenly Tribulation 1302}}- * Changyang Zu Yunkong awakens to his identity of Yang Lie. * Yang Lie patronizes the Great Elders of the Qing Branch and Yuan Branch. * Exiting the Xuanhuang Microcosm 1324}} * Breakthrough (Winged Tiger God): Class 8 - Saint King. * Repaying debts and avenging grievances in the Sea Realm 1325}}- ** Jian Chen and Qing Yixuan loot the Treasury of the Tao Family 1337}}- *** Jian Chen obtains a high-level Transmission Formation and Ta Ji's Divine Armor Resurrection of the Sea Goddess * Sea of Despair Arc 1340}}- ** Meeting the Anatta Tower ** Planning the Resurrection of the Sea Goddess * Azulet Dual Swords Arc 1347}}- * [[Resurrection of the Sea Goddess] Arc 1359}}- Strengthening Friends * ''Disaster of the Kalor Tribe'' 1366}}- ** [[Kai Ya] escapes to the Divine Realm] * The [[Heaven-devouring Beast] Cai'er follows Kai Ya] * Jian Chen leaves his position in the Turtle Clan 1370}}- * Picking up Huang Luan in the Sea Goddess Hall 1372}}- * Gifting Violet Cloud Peaches and Comprehension Tea Leaves to Yadriam and Atlantis * Visiting the ruins of the Kalor Tribe * Strengthening Flame City Arc 1375}}- ** [[Xiao Jin] sets a barrier around Flame City using a method learned from Bi Hai] ** Meeting Xiao Jin ** Breakthrough (Bi Hai, Huang Luan, Ming Dong, You Yue): Saint King. ** Breakthrough (Dugu Feng, Bi Lian): Saint Ruler. ** Breakthrough (Dugu Feng): Saint King. ** Xiu Tianyu, Wang Yifeng, Yun Zheng, and Senior An return to Flame City World of Forsaken Saints War * Defending against the first attack party from the World of Forsaken Saints 1378}}- * Tie Ta leaves for the Wasteland Continent 1391}} * The Divine Guards of the Flame are instaurated ** Feng Yixiao awakens to his identity of Feng Xiaotian ** Feng Xiaotian meets with Changyang Hu again, in his Pure Heart Pavilion ** Breakthrough (Nubis): Class 9 - Saint Emperor ** Breakthrough (Shangguan Aojian, Innate Chaotic Body): Saint Ruler * Beast God Continent Arc 1411}}- ** ''Nubis Adventures in the Beast God Continent'' ** Xiao Bai acquires the legacy of the ancient Winged Tiger God in the Beast God Hall * Visiting Changyang Mingyue in the Arctic Ice Goddess Hall 1428}}- ** Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 5th Layer * Massive boost of the Tian Yuan Realm strength Arc 1435}}- ** The Path Lord of Carnal Desires is killed by the Tian Yuan Realm Seal * Visiting the Hundred Races 1443}}- ** Soul-offering Ceremony ** Meeting Audriana * Seal in the Saint Artifact destroyed 1451}}- * Radiant Saint Master Cultivation Arc 1453}}- ** Breakthrough (Radiant Saint Master): 8th Class - Saint King ** Acquiring the Saint Weapon Revival Technique from Hao Yue ** Secluded Cultivation in the Saint Artifact *** Breakthrough (Adami, Radiant Saint Master): Class 8 - Saint King *** Breakthrough (Teirlinck, Radiant Saint Master): Class 8 - Saint King *** Breakthrough (Radiant Saint Master): Class 9 - Saint Emperor **** Fusion of the Primordial Spirit with the Soulcore ***** [[Martial Soul Force] appears in Jian Chen] *** Passing the Saint Weapon Revival Technique to Adami and Teirlinck ** Learning of Martial Soul Force from Hao Yue * Defending against the second attack party from the World of Forsaken Saints 1468}}- * Reviving Saint Weapons 1475}} * Cultivation (Martial Soul Force): No results * Anatta Tower Arc 1476}}- ** Refining the Anatta Tower * Xiu Mi's funeral 1496}}- ** Ming Dong is teleported to the Saints' World * Proposing to You Yue 1503}} * Proposing to Huang Luan 1505}} * Talking the Heavenly Enchantress into reconciliation with her father, Hao Wu 1508}} * Zaar Caiyun is awakened by the Heavenly Enchantress 1509}} * Kai Ya takes revenge for the Kalor Tribe ''1510}}- * Marriage in Flame City 1515}}- ** Meeting Kai Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Friction between Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers *** Kai Ya and the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers break through to Saint Emperor * Breakthrough (Way of the Sword): Sword Origin, Middle Accomplishment 1522}} * Defending against the third attack party of the World of Forsaken Saints Beyond Sainthood Tian Yuan Realm Changes * Catching up with Xiu Houston and Xiao Bai ** Xiao Bai transforms into human form * ''[[Tie Ta] prepares to unseal Aergyns' body] * The 18 pieces of [[Beast Fur] unify into a scroll] * Rescuing Kai Ya * Protector Shui suffers a heavy backlash in her Divination * Protector Shui leads the Arctic Ice Goddess Hall back to the Saints' World ** Changyang Mingyue is carried to the Saints' World ** The Tian Yuan Realm Seal is released * Sheng Yu captures Kaiser and Lankyros in their escape to the Saints' World * Kaiser and Lankyros are executed in the Beast God Hall * Yang Lie, Feng Xiaotian and Guihai Yidao break through to the Origin Realm * [[Dual Cultivation|Dual-Cultivation] between Jian Chen and the Heavenly Enchantress] * The Spiritking, Ouyang Yangwen and Xiong Zhong enter Secluded Cultivation ''1568}}- * ''World: Breaking through to Saint Ruler becomes easier * Younger Generation of the Changyang Clan Arc ''1574}}- Final Battle against the World of Forsaken Saints * ''Breakthrough (Tie Ta): Origin Realm ''1580}} * ''The experts in Mo Tianyun's Divine Hall study the Beast Fur Scroll returned by Tie Ta ''1581}}- ** ''(Information: Identity of Mo Tianyun and the Ancient Winged Tiger God) ** (Information: Origin of the Sea Goddess) * Breakthrough (Xiong Zhong): Returnance, Peak '' * Breakthrough (Ouyang Yangwen): Reciprocity'' * Breakthrough (Way of the Sword): Sword Origin, Major Achievement 1585}} ** Breakthrough (Primordial Spirit): Reciprocity, Late * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 7th Layer (Partial Achievement) - Returnance 1586}} ** Paving the way to Partial Achievement through the Way of the Sword *** Comprehension of the Mysteries of the World removed * Breakthrough (Heavenly Enchantress): Reciprocity * [[Dual Cultivation|Dual-Cultivation] between Jian Chen and the Heavenly Enchantress] * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 8th Layer - Reciprocity 1588}} * Breakthrough ([[Changyang Xu]): Saint Ruler] * The World of Forsaken Saints breaks the blockade to the Tian Yuan Continent * Counterattack with the Heavenly Enchantress against the World of Forsaken Saints 1594}}- ** Resisting the God-slaying Formation ** Looting the God-slaying Formation ** Killing Ouyang Yangwen ** Fighting the Spiritking in the Outer Space *** Clash between the Daluo Sword and the Sword-breaker *** Collapse of the Moon *** (Information: Identity of the Spiritking) ** Negotiating with the Spiritking World's Great Calamity * World's Great Calamity Arc 1609}}- ** Truce with the World of Forsaken Saints ** Returning the God-slaying Formation for the World of Forsaken Saints to set ** Fighting the Evil Spirit *** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the awakened Primordial Godsilk *** Refining the Primordial Godsilk *** The Evil Spirit shatters the Primordial Godsilk Armor ** Jian Chen recovers the Primordial Godsilk ** The Evil Spirit breaks through the God-slaying Formation ** The Evil Spirit starts absorbing the Vitality of the Tian Yuan Continent ** Pursuing the Evil Spirit *** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Immortal Execution Sword Formation *** The Evil Spirit attempts to devour the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers **** The Sword Qi of the Nirvanic Immortal Exalt merges with the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers ***** Breakthrough (A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si): Origin Realm **** The A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers perform the Nirvanic Sword Formation **** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Spiritking and the God-slaying Formation ** Failing to injure the Evil Spirit through Martial Soul Force ** Supressing the Evil Spirit with the Primordial Godsilk and the Anatta Tower *** The Evil Spirit escapes trouble by merging with its reserve energy ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Vitality of the whole Tian Yuan Realm *** ''Hao Yue'''' and Audriana despair and prepare to flee to the Saints' World'' *** (Information: Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan) ** Supporting the Primordial Godsilk with the Bloodline strength of the Spirit Immortal Clan ** Audriana lends her strength to gain one day of time ** Meritorious service of the Spirit Immortal Clan *** Mang Duofu inspires the World of Forsaken Saints to support the Primordial Godsilk through self-sacrifice *** Gongxi Ming self-sacrifices to support the Primordial Godsilk and to redeem the World of Forsaken Saints **** Jian Chen promises Gongxi Ming a place in the Tian Yuan Continent for the people from the World of Forsaken Saints *** Ouyang Yangwen's Returnance Elder and 7 Protectors self-sacrifice to support the Primordial Godsilk ** Exterminating the Evil Spirit remnants ** Collaborating with the Spiritking and Audriana to destroy the Evil Strength remnants * Cultivation: Refining the [[Evil Strength] remnants] * The [[Spiritking] heals his Primordial Spirit wounds] * The [[Heavenly Enchantress] watches over the Tian Yuan Continent from Three Saints Island] * ''Audriana'''' shows herself to Tie Ta'' * Negotiations between the [[Tian Yuan Realm] and the World of Forsaken Saints] * Breakthrough (Chaotic Body): 9th Layer - Deity ** Resisting the Possession of the Evil Spirit ** Jian Chen's Chaotic Neidan cracks ** (Information: Corruption of the Primordial Spirit) * Breakthrough ([[Changyang Xu]): Saint King] * Breakthrough ([[Dugu Feng], Xiu Tianyu, Wang Yifeng, Yun Zheng, Senior An): Saint Emperor] * Breakthrough ([[Jiede Tai]): Saint King, 9th Heavenly Layer] * Breakthrough ([[Shangguan Aojian]): Saint Emperor] * [[Qin Ji] inherits the throne of the Qinhuang Kingdom] * [[Tianmu Ling] becomes the Matriarch of the Tianmu Clan] * [[Qin Xiao] becomes the Patriarch of the Tianqin Clan] * [[Quan Youcai] succeeds Adami as President of the Radiant Saint Master Union] Ascension to the Saints' World * Visited by Changyang Xu ** Educating Changyang Xu * ''Changyang Xu'''' wanders the Tian Yuan Continent'' * Trusting Changyang Ba with a Violet Cloud Peach and Comprehension Tea Leaves for Changyang Xu * Breakthrough ([[Rui Jin]): Saint Emperor, 9th Heavenly Layer] * Breakthrough ([[Hong Lian], Hei Yu): Saint Emperor, 6th Heavenly Layer] * Breakthrough ([[Bi Lian]): Saint King] * Meeting Rui Jin, Hong Lian and Hei Yu again * Three Saints Island's Family Arc 1646}} ** Discussing the Corruption of the Primordial Spirit with the Heavenly Enchantress *** (Information: Pickup of the Zither of the Demonic Cry) ** Discussing the Tian Yuan Continent politics with Shangguan Aojian ** Announcing the identity of Shangguan Aojian * Letting the A'Da, A'Er, A'San, A'Si brothers into the Anatta Tower * Instauration of the Tian Saints Alliance * [[Changyang Ba], Bi Yuntian, You Yue and Huang Luan move to Three Saints Island] * Tie Ta leaves for the Saints' World ** Tie Ta promises to keep Jian Chen's swords information secret ** Tie Ta learns about the Azulet Dual Swords from Audriana ** Audriana pledges to keep the Azulet Dual Swords information secret * Partying up with Shen Jian for the Saints' World * Shen Fang dies ** ''Sans withdraws from the Flame Mercenaries '' * Condensing Profound Sword Qi, 1st Layer, in the World Mountains of the World of Forsaken Saints 1660}} * Setting Transmission Formation Beacons in the Tian Yuan Realm * The Heavenly Enchantress, Xiu Houston, Nubis, Sheng Yu, Rui Jin, Hong Lian, Hei Yu, Xiao Ling, Xiao Jin and Xiong Zhong enter the Bright Moon Divine Hall * Trusting Hao Yue with Kai Ya's coffin and Xiao Lu * Travel to the Saints' World 1664|Departure}} Saints' World * Peaceful Heaven Divine Country Arc 1645|Saint Realm}} Category:Browse Category:Plot Category:Project Null